landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
The Land Before Time: Return to the Great Valley
The Land Before Time: Return to the Great Valley is a 2000 3D PlayStation game based on The Land Before Time film series. The object of the game is to assist the main characters in returning to the Great Valley, after wandering into the Mysterious Beyond and scattering when chased by a sharptooth. All of the voices were done by Lani Minella. Plot When a Struthiomimus steals an egg when the adult dinosaurs are not paying attention, it goes to a cave and puts the egg there. While Littlefoot and Cera are running from Ducky and finding a good place to hide from her, they find a cave and hide in it but they find an egg and Ducky find Spike. Littlefoot and Cera tells the others that they should leave the egg or put it back at the Sharptooth's nest. Littlefoot thinks the idea is not good at all but the others like Cera's idea so they bring the egg to the Sharptooth's nest and Cera says it was a big deal but a mother green Sharptooth comes and chases them away, separating them. Gameplay The player can play as up to four dinosaur characters, with those characters being: Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, and Spike. Petrie, as in other LBFT games, is unplayable in this game. To find the Great Valley the player must go through levels of the various locations and to avoid obstacles and water and dangers. Gallery Box Art backcoverplaystationgv.jpg|Back cover of the box. Screenshots GVABluelongnecks.png|A pair of blue Longnecks (possibly Apatosaurus) from the opening cinematic Struthiomimus.png|''Struthiomimus'' stealing an egg in the opening cinematic RTGVGroupshout.png|The Prehistoric Pals observe the egg in a cutscene GVAGreenSharpTooth.png|The green Sharptooth seen briefly in the beginning of the game LFTreestartsGVA.png|Littlefoot collects Treestar|Treestars Trivia *Collecting the Treestars gives the player an extra life, a similar mechanic to other games. *Littlefoot's jumping is similar to classic Spyro's jumping. *The Struthiomimus is neither one of the two egg thieves in the second film despite similar appearances. That Struthiomimus is a generic nameless egg thief like the one that almost took Littlefoot's egg in the first film. External links * [http://www.gamespot.com/ps/action/landbeforetimetherttgv/index.html The Land Before Time: Return to the Great Valley] at www.gamespot.com. * [http://psx.gamezone.com/gamesell/p16565.htm The Land Before Time: Return to the Great Valley] at Gamezone.com. Transcripts :Cera: We have to hide before Ducky finishes counting to 100. :Littlefoot: Quick. Hide in that cave. :Cera: I hope she doesn't find us in there. I don't want to be it. :Ducky: ...98, 99, 100! Ready or not, here I come! :Littlefoot: Is that a Sharptooth egg? :Cera: Yeah. I think so. :Littlefoot: If it is, then the Sharptooth will come looking for it. :Cera: Yeah. Someone is going to have to take it back to the Sharptooth, or they will start trouble for everyone in the Great Valley. :Littlefoot: I don't want to be around when they do. :Cera: Well, I could take it back. I'm almost a full-grown dinosaur! I could do it. :Littlefoot: We did find the Great Valley without help from the grown-ups. :Cera: If any of those Sharptooth come after me, I'll just... :Ducky: Yep, yep, yep. I found Spike. I found Spike. Spike is it. Spike is it. That is a Sharptooth egg. Yes, it is. How did it get here? :Littlefoot: We found it in that cave, and... :Cera: And I go get take it back to the Sharptooth. :Ducky: Or, no, no, no. That is dangerous. We should tell them grown-ups. :Cera: Well, any of those Sharptooth come after me, I'll just have to headbutt them. :Littlefoot: If we're gonna get that egg back, we better hurry up before it gets dark. This looks like a good spot for the egg. :Cera: I told you we could do it. That was easy. :Littlefoot: Oh, no. I've lost the others. I hope they're okay. Hmm. Looks like I'm lost. I'll just have to find my way back to the Great Valley by myself. :Petrie: Hello! Petrie here to help Littlefoot find way home. :Littlefoot: Hi, Petrie. I'm lost, and I can't find the others. I guess we'll have to find our way back together. I could sure use your help. :Petrie: Me thinks I know way. :Littlefoot: We should be getting close to the Great Valley by now. Can you see it, Petrie? :Petrie: Me thinks is just ahead. :Littlefoot: We made it. We made it. I hope everyone else made it back okay. :Cera: Oh, no. I was the others. I hope they got away from that Sharptooth. Well, I've never been here before. I guess I'll just have to find my way back to the Great Valley by myself. :Petrie: Hello, Cera. Are you lost? Me here if you find your way back to Great Valley. :Cera: I'm not lost, but you can come with me if you want. Now, let's see. Which way should we go? This way. :Cera: We sure have come a long way. Shouldn't we be getting close to the Great Valley soon? :Petrie: Me thinks it's just around corner. :Cera: We made it! We made it back to the Great Valley! I knew I would find adventuring. I hope the others are back. :Petrie: Hi, Spike. You look like you need help getting back to Great Valley. Follow me, Spike. :Petrie: Don't worry, Spike. We are very close. :Ducky: Oh, no, no, no. I love Littlefoot and Cera and Spike and Petrie. I hope they're Sharptooth, and I get them. Now let's see. I think I go this way, or maybe I go that way, or, no, I think I am lost. How will I find my way back to the Great Valley? :Petrie: Hello, Ducky. You need some help? I know way back to Great Valley! :Ducky: Petrie! Oh, yes! I am lost! I am! Can you help me find the way back to Great Valley? :Petrie: Follow me. :Ducky: I am getting tired, Petrie. Are we back to the Great Valley, yet? Are we there yet? Are we? :Petrie: It close now, Ducky. There it is! :Ducky: The Great Valley! We made it, we made it! Yep, yep, yep! We made it! Yes, we did! Category:Video Games